Jewels of the Soul
by Graelyn Rose
Summary: Trunks has been gone for a year and a half without any contact with his family, the Sons, or the Chestnuts(?). Pan was heartbroken when he left, and she hasn't fully healed. What will happen when Trunks returns with Liana?
1. Amber

Jewels of the Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these. If you don't know what a disclaimer has to say, than you have no right to be reading them anyway...  
  
Ages-  
  
Pan: 17; Trunks: 31; Goten: 30; Bra: 18; Liana: 29  
  
Chapter 1: Amber  
  
Pan sat in her secluded spot near a little waterfall. No one knew about its existence except one person. The one who left without warning a year and a half ago. The one who never said goodbye. The lavender-haired prince Trunks. Pan sighed.  
  
'Why can't I ever stop thinking about him?' Pan thought as she wqatched the waterfall.  
  
'Because you want him to come back.'  
  
'Why would I want him to come back? He hurt me so much the day he left. More than he probably knows.'  
  
'Because he's your friend.'  
  
'He didn't even say goodbye!' she yelled at the voice while her eyes began to sting with tears.  
  
'But you love him.'  
  
'It's been over a year! He's never coming back!' she retaliated as her tears overflowed. She felt her heart break at the reality of the situation. 'I want to hate him. Hate him with all that I am,' she paused. 'But I can't.'  
  
She remained crying there as a light drizzle became a heavy rainfall.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going back after all this time," Trunks murmured to himself as he watched the rain fall through the airport window. The blonde standing next to him turned and linked her arm with his.  
  
"I'm sure they will be happy to see you," she chimed. "You have been gone for such a long time. They will be thrilled."  
  
"I guess your right," he sighed. "I'm just hoping they haven't disowned me."  
  
"I doubt they did. From what you told me, they are a very nice family."  
  
"It's not really my mom and sister I'm worried about. It's more my dad and the rest of my friends," he explained and then murmured, "Especially Pan."  
  
"Pan?" Liana asked, with a slight annoyance in her voice.  
  
"My friend. I think she looked up to me and depended on me, and I left her without warning."  
  
"Well, you never mentio..." Liana was cut off by the loud speaker.  
  
"Flight 573 to West Capital City International Airport is now boarding at gate 24-A," said a flight attendant.  
  
"Let's go, that's us," Liana said picking up her carry-on. Trunks took a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Trunks muttered under his breath as he stepped into the terminal.  
  
A/N: That's all for now folks. I know your all probably thinking, "Why'd she atart another fic when she still has two to finish?" Well, I got bored and I needed something to do. So, I posted this. I've had the idea for the story in my head for a long time, and I'm finally going to write it. That is if my brain doesn't explode with my 2 other stories, 5 active RPG groups, studying for SATs, and everything else that might go on this summer... ; Oh yeah, just in case your wondering... this is a prologue/chibi chapter. They will get longer... 


	2. Ruby

Jewels of the Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story.... And Liana, but I don't really care about her...  
  
Chapter 2: Ruby  
  
Trunks stood in front of the Capsule compound and stared up at it with Liana by his side.  
  
"This place brings back so many memories," Trunks said. "I'm almost afraid to go in."  
  
"Trunks?" said a small, quiet voice behind them. Trunks turned around and saw his sister. "It is you!"  
  
She launched herself into his arms.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again. Mama's been so worried, and Dad's..." she stopped. "Dad's going to kill you!"  
  
Trunks gulped, "Is he really that angry?"  
  
"Oh, you better believe it. But, let's not worry about that now," Bra replied. "You're home now, and that's all that matters. Mama will be so happy."  
  
When Bra noticed Liana, she glared.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked.  
  
"This is Liana," Trunks replied.  
  
"Hi," Bra said. She then turned her attention back to Trunks. "Let's go inside."  
  
As soon as Trunks entered the building, Vegeta came out of the gravity room and stared at him.  
  
"Gravity room, now," Vegeta said walking back into the chamber.  
  
Trunks sighed, "This is what I was afraid of."  
  
He took off his jacket and gave it to Liana to hold.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't worry about me. I'm sure Bra will be glad to get you something to eat."  
  
Bulma walked out of her lab a few seconds later.  
  
"Hello. I didn't know we had company," Bulma said, taking note of Liana's presence.  
  
"I'm Liana. I came here with Trunks," Liana replied.  
  
"Trunks is back?" Bulma asked, beaming. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the gravity chamber with Dad. I think Dad's teaching him a lesson," Bra answered.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, walking toward the GR. "Stop terrorizing my little boy, and get out here right now!"  
  
With that said, the door to the chamber opened, and Vegeta and Trunks walked out.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Bulma wailed as she hugged Trunks. "I think we should have a celebration in honor of his return."  
  
"Woman! You and your damned parties..." Vegeta was cut off.  
  
"Oh, I have to call everyone," Bulma said as she left the room.  
  
"Mom and her parties. Any little reason or event occurs, and she has to throw one," Trunks sighed.  
  
"You got that right," Bra giggled. Liana just smiled.  
  
A couple hours and a few phone calls later, most of the gang was at Capsule. They all greeted Trunks whole-heartedly, and he was very happy to see them all again. He looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. He walked over to Gohan.  
  
"Where's Pan?" he asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Probably somewhere contemplating why you left," Gohan answered calmly.  
  
"What?" Trunks replied.  
  
"You really hurt her when you left."  
  
"I didn't mean to. Are you angry?" he questioned.  
  
"No, not really," Gohan said. "I just hope you two can rekindle what you had before you went away."  
  
"I hope so, too," Trunks responded.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Pan was one her way to Capsule when she noticed the cars parked in front of the building.  
  
'Bulma must be having another party,' Pan thought. 'Might as well check it out.'  
  
She walked into the party without a second thought. That was when she saw him.  
  
"Trunks?" she whispered. The whole room quieted down as they watched them stare at each other.  
  
"Pan," Trunks breathed out. After he spoke her name, she ran out of the room and took off into the sky.  
  
Trunks was speechless and motionless until Vegeta walked up to him.  
  
"Go after her," he said. "I will not allow you to hurt her again."  
  
With his father's words said, he bolted out after the girl he left behind.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Candy the Duck  
  
crazy-wacky-cat  
  
Tears of the Nite  
  
Day Dreamer006  
  
Extreme daredevilChick: oh you better believe she's going to fight for her man! Hehe  
  
coolkitty2: you hate Liana already? I didn't even make her a bitchy yet.... lol.  
  
Okane-Tsuki: I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't post in time. I hope you can forgive me. I'm writing this story as I go, so it might progress a little slowly. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? But, I'm still really sorry.  
  
crystal 


	3. Carnelian

Jewels of the Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner. I'm having a really difficult time now. I still have color guard weighing me down on top of many other things. I'm also in my senior year of high school and I'm still struggling to look at colleges and get and send applications. It sucks. But, i'll try my hardest to update more often. I love you guys and I appreciate that you still read my stories, even though they aren't always updated as soon as people like. I will also try to get the next chapters of Imaginary and In a World of Fear up. But, now I have to go to an SAT class...

Chapter 3: Carnelian

"Pan!" Trunks called out.

"Leave me alone," Pan cried.

"No!" Trunks said. "I won't."

He grabbed one of her wrists and whipped her around to face him.

"Let me go!" Pan growled.

"Not until you tell me why you're running from me!"

Pan glared at him and kneed him in the privates. She saw the pain in his eyes as he looked up at her. Her eyes began to soften.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She, then, flew away and left him in pain.

When Trunks recovered enough to move again, he resumed following Pan again. Pan turned her head and saw that he was gaining on her.

"Get away—" she was cut off as he crashed into her. They tumbled onto the ground.

"I said I wasn't going to leave until you told me the reason you're trying to run away from me!" Trunks yelled, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off of me," Pan cried.

"TELL ME!" he demanded.

"You want to know why I'm running? You promised me that you would never leave me! But, where were you for the past year and a half? I thought you hated me, that you left me forever! You broke your promise! You lied to me! Do you know how much that hurt? Do you?!" Pan's body shook with sobs.

"Pan," Trunks said quietly. His expression began to soften as he slowly understood. He stared at her with sad eyes before he reached down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose. Please, Pan, forgi—" he was silenced as she reached up and hugged him like she was hanging on for dear life.

"I've missed you," Pan said.

"I've missed you, too," he replied.

"Trunks," Pan said as he looked down at her, "It takes time to heal."

"I understand," Trunks sighed. "I'm happy just knowing we're still on a talking basis."

"I'm happy that you came back," Pan smiled.

"You thought I would leave you forever to be influenced by them?" he said cracking a smile.

"And you're any better?" she asked giggling.

"Eh...I guess you're right."

'How does he always do that to me? He makes me smile whenever I'm angry,' Pan thought to herself. Trunks took note of her blissful silence.

"What do you say we go back to the party and have a good time...just like the good, old days," Trunks said.

"Of course, my prince," Pan said with a smile.

"As you wish, my princess," Trunks replied, spinning Pan.

The lavender-haired prince scooped Pan into his arms and began to fly back to the party.

"Trunks," Pan spoke.

"Yes,"

"Promise me that you'll never go away again."

"I promise that I will never leave you," Trunks replied.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you promise!"

Trunks stopped in midair. He looked down at the girl in his arms. The moonlight reflecting off her skin made it look like she was glowing. Trunks' breath was caught in his throat for a few seconds. He looked into her eyes.

"Pan," he managed to get out. "I promise you that I will never leave you again. You mean a lot to me, and I didn't mean to hurt you when I left."

He began to lean down and gave Pan a small peck on the lips. She blushed a bit, then they continued on their way.

Thanks to-

crazy-wacky-cat: You'll see how Liana fits into the story. I'm not going to give too much away.

ladybugg

laura

Day Dreamer006: yeah, each stone has a significant meaning. If you want to know what they mean look at the message below yours...

gracyneekap: each gemstone has a significant meaning behind it. Amber is considered a healing gem. Ruby stands for courage. And Carnelian protects against fear, envy, and rage. It also gives inner strength.

Coolkitty2

Tears of the Nite: i'm sorry. I don't think this one popped up sooner...

2,2 LOVE

Candy the Duck

T/P-FAN-4ever


End file.
